My Sweet Fox
by HatoSuzuki125
Summary: Just a story my friend Watcher and i wrote on a whim. Beware it's crackesque at some points


I was six when it happened, it was my sixth birthday. I had begged my mother to get us into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so she got us in, and that week prior they had opened a new section called Pirates Cove. The character for that section was called Foxy, foxes were always my favorite animal... I was so excited to see the new character I didn't think of the risks. So my mother and I went and all was well, until we got to Pirates Cove.

I loved Foxy the moment I saw him, with his adorable pirate hook and peg leg. But others didn't feel the same, this one girl got up on stage and started saying that Foxy was weird and ugly. Then Foxy started to twitch rapildly, I don't know what happened after that. I remember a lot of screaming, blood and pain. I woke up in a hospital with the right side of my skull, some of my brain and skin missing and I was told Freddy's was shut down because I had been attacked by an animatronic. I remember the kids at school calling me a freak and a deformed mistake, I wanted to die, I hated life. I was walking down the street when I saw a newspaper advertisement for a security job...

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I sighed as I walked into the old pizzeria, a lot of memories came flooding back all at once, a lot of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. But only one of Foxy. I sighed again and walked around the old place. Once I had finished the tour of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they showed me to where I would be working, told me when my shift was, and offered me the option to stay a little while longer and look around if I wanted to, I did, being here just brought back so many memories for me, as I looked around, I finally came across Pirates Cove, only to find an out of order sign. I let out a small giggle and opened the curtain, only to see a pitch black room, with a few overturned tables and chairs and in the back, I saw him, Foxy, standing in the dark, lifeless. Sadly enough, as I look at him, I can only feel depression, mixed with a slight hint of fear. It was my fault he wound up like this... If I had just not asked to go to Freddy's on my birthday, I doubt any of this would've happened! I was afraid because of what he did to me, and just at that moment, it looked as if he moved for a second, and looked at me.

(About 1 am)

I sighed as I turned on the left door light, and immediately closed the door. Goddamned rabbit! I groaned and looked at the right doorway and let out my breath, no Chica. I smiled and turned on the camera's checking on Foxy, who had yet to move and then... WAIT A BULL SHITING SECOND! Why the HELL was Candy poking Freddy!? She'll activate him! Ah noooo! What do I do!? I looked around and saw an intercom. I turned it on and immediately spoke.

"Candy! What the hell are you doing!?"

"What?! Who is that? ... Are you a ghost?"

"I am not a fuckin' ghost! Its Allie! Why are you poking the psychotic animatronic bear!?"

"Well one, it's not psychotic, and two, Because I fuckin' can!" She goes back to poking Freddy. I mentally face palmed and laughed.

"Dude just... Fuaack! How the hell am I gonna get you in here!?"

"Don't worry... I have a plan. Not the smartest plan, but... SCREW IT!" She pulls out her electric guitar and strums it loudly. I looked at the monitor and groaned. Ugh.

" Damn it Candy Cane! Whheeeellll then I'm coming to you! We can play the song we wrote when we came here as teens after it was abandoned! " I laughed.

"Sounds like a god damn plan!" I cheered grabbed my portable voice tune set and ran to the stage area. I smiled at Candy and spoke.

"We doin' this?"

"Hell Ya!" I laughed and shook my head.

" Alright, 1,2,3..."

Verse 1:

We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Pre-Chorus:

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Chorus: x2

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Verse 2:

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

(Pre-Chorus)

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Chorus: x2

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay (Beginning of Chorus)

Five nights at Freddy's, oh

(SCREAM)

AHHHHHHHHH!

"That was awesome!" I squealed.

"Ya it was! Now run." I looked behind us and saw ALL four of the animatronics behind us.

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT! HEEEEEELLLL NAW, Y'ALL AINT GITIN MAH JIGGLYPUFFS!" I screamed grabbing Candy, hauling her over my shoulder and running for the security room. Candy laughed as I ran.

"Bye Foxy. Bye everyone else!"

"Why are we running? Why not just chill, maybe it'll work! After all we are really old customers!" I asked slowing down.

"There is some faulty programming in them, or so the rumor says..." She jumps off my shoulder and starts pushing me. "Now, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"Can't you use your epic programer skills and fix em? I can probably build android versions and you could fix their voice and memory boxes!" I yelled running.

"Though that actually could work, and I am an engineer, but I have no idea where their programming is stored. Even so theres four of them and two of us. Who knows how long it would take me to find their programming, not to mention they'll kill US!" She says as she pushes me into the security room and slams the button, closing the door. She then moves to press her face on the window to look at them.

"What if we came by during business hours?"

"Ya right! Two people just walk in, walk up to the animatronic and start taking them apart. That won't get us thrown in jail." I face-palmed.

"I meant offer to fix them up! Y'know for money!"

"Ya, except you want to know why they haven't fixed them already." she turns to look at me. "You know what that would do for them? Ruin business! For parents to find out that the animatronics were dangerous this whole time, that they let their kids near them!?" She presses her face on the window, mumbling to herself. "Stupid fox won't leave..."

"That's why we tell the owner we're making upgrades! And what? What's Foxy still doing out? He would be back by now... He's stayed out 5 minutes at the most!"

"I don't know..." She faces the door. "I'm going to try something stupid. Be ready to run if something happens." She opens the door, and comes face to face with Foxy, but nothing happens. I looked at Foxy in shock.

"F-foxy?" I asked quietly, hoping for the best.

/

I saw the opening being torn away and I panicked. I kicked the opening away and grabbed a random metal rod lying around and readied myself to beat something up, only to see Chica and Bonnie deactivated on the floor. I looked around and saw Foxy on the floor under the stage piece.

"OMIGAWD! IM SO SORRY" I yelled running towards him, he laughed and sat up. I giggled nervously and he shook his head.

"It's fine, no damage." With that I helped him stand up, I giggled nervously and I looked at Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey Candy?!" I called out, waiting for something.

"What?! I was busy finishing up the programing, welding a little, and was polishing a wrench to take Foxy apart." she gripes at me, I laughed. Foxy shuddered at the thought.

"How quick do you think you could dismantle those two on the floor?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. She walks up to Freddy and looks him over.

"I would say maybe about 30-60 minutes, that being if I wasn't disturbed, and if the two felt pain." I thought for a moment, wait...

"Candy! Wouldn't their memory boxes be in their control box, which would be on their eye support beams?!" I questioned.

"Well not exactly. I looked over Freddy while you guys were gone. Their control box is in their chest, like a heart..." she points at Freddy's chest, where his heart would be. "and their memories would be in their head... and I dare not take off the head, risking the pain it would cause them, however, if I do get rid of this... this... Virus, I can unlock their memories, and give them new life." she explains, I nodded.

"Alright, just thinking out loud, haha, so you just need to isolate, delete, the virus and thus fix their control boxes?"

"Yes, and wonder around till I find what has locked their true memories away. And now I can test my new invention. It will allow a digital copy of me go into their control box and fight off this virus!" She sounds very excited as she speaks. I laughed.

" I can't wonder. I need to make their new bodies! Dum-dum!" I laughed pulling Foxy back to the security room. We arrived and I smiled at Candy, who was currently cuddling up to Freddy. "Awww! Look at the happy couple!" I squealed. Candy looked at me but didn't move, Freddy just chuckled, he then spoke.

"Says the girl who just practically word-fucked the animatronic next to her!" He wittily replied, smug with his argument. I growled and my eyes turned full black, my hair beginning to levitate, my claws forming.

"Shut. Up. Before I-" Candy pulls away from Freddy and comes face-to-face with me, she draws her sword and stares me down, then just flat out slaps me, using her sword as leverage.

"Bad Allie! You know better!" I froze as my creepy assets slowly went away. I looked at Candy then to Freddy and just ran out, gears brimming my eyes.

"Damn it! I thought she had that under control!" Candy looks at Freddy and Foxy "We both are very different from normal people. We have secrets, maybe we best not hide them from you two anymore, you already know know of Allies..." She turns and stands outside the door, and suddenly has dragon wings, as she quickly and quietly flies away, looking for me.

When she found me I was in full daemon form, my claws a full 5 inches, my eyes black as onyx and my fangs had grown out. My skin had melted away, leavin my muscle exposed, bloody and my clothes had turned to dust, a dark cloud hovered over my "private areas". I was currently mauling the shit out of a poor wall, tearing straight through it. I didn't hear her coming.

"Allie." I turn to look at her, surprised to see her there, with her wings out, and her body covered in scales, wearing now nothing but her jeans and long dark red coat, her wings have torn her shirt when they were revealed.

"Leave! I'm not... DAMN IT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS GO HELL! I'm just a... Failure. That's all I am..." I sobbed sinking to the ground. Candy crouches down next to me, her right wing wrapping around me.

"You're not a failure, you're different, as I am..." She holds out her half scaly hand, her palm not scaly, but can't be wounded easily now, she then summons a small fire ball. "We are like this fire, though people see us as destruction, we can also bring new life... a change..." she brings the fire to my hand, but it does not burn. "We are not destruction..." I smiled, my sharp fangs poking out.

"That's fuckin' deep." I laughed, my 13 voices merging. I hugged Candy, silently crying. "I know we're good beings but I'm a DAEMON! A dark being summoned by the death of many, how am I supposed to redeem myself for all the death and suffering I've caused!?" I sobbed, Candy sighed.

"Well all that suffering was not your fault, so now choose, what will you do, will you be like this flame, and not cause the destruction people think you will cause, or will you be what you fear you are..." She then closes her hand, making the flame disappear, and then to change the subject and make me feel better, she stands up, smiling at me and laughing. "Well now I can't change back! I didn't bring an extra shirt!" She looks back down at me. "I think it's time that you told Foxy of what you are... don't you?" She holds a hand out to me. I smiled and stood. Laughing I looked at Candy.

"You do realize I can make you a shirt out of thin air right? I'm A DAEMON!" I laughed, "but yeah I should tell Foxy..." She laughs.

"Ya I know you can! But I got you to cheer up, now move your ass, and tell Foxy... I would like that shirt though." We begin to walk back. I laugh and wave my hand and a creeper shirt appears on Candy. I look at my skinless form and groan, the cloud having dissipated by now, just. As. The. Door. Opened.

"Allie? Why..." Foxy passed out. I face palmed. And I wasn't even in my human form! I changed back to my daemon-humanoid form, my hair reached my knees, my eyes were still black, and my claws retracted 3 inches. I then waved my hand and an elegant red, black, navy blue and purple tight dress appeared, it was mid thigh, with lace running down the rest of my legs and behind me. "Did I overdo my look, Candy?"

"Nope." She stands there, blank faced , still half dragon. I looked at her.

" What? Jelly I have better ta-tas?" I teased her grabbing my chesticles. Freddy just had a PokerFace, and Foxy was still out.

"Well, I guess Foxy will be getting taken apart first!" I smiled, nodding.

"I'll start the android bodies." I grabbed my metal bones, bolts, brackets, and my tool box and got to work. Meanwhile Candy started hooking up her invention.

"Ok, I'm heading into Foxys Control box. If I start acting weird, take. the. helmet. off... Ok, bye now!" With that she sits in the chair, puts the helmet on, and looks as if she passed out, not moving for anything. I smiled, shaking my head. I already had Foxy's lower half assembled, now I just had to assemble the upper half and put the skull on. I forgot Freddy was there till he spoke.

"So that... Is a skeleton?" He asked. I nodded, he thought for a moment. "What's in those buckets? And those tubs?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Skin, nerves, blood, organs, and some... um... " special parts"... If you know what I mean." I mumbled that last part, my cheeks flushing. I looked over at Candy and sighed. I had already finished the skeletons. Foxy would be about 6" 8' and Freddy would be... 6" 4'. I smiled. I looked at Freddy

"Sooooo... This is awkward but... I'm gonna have to um... Build your... Um... Oh my, I'll just make Candy do it!" I screamed blushing. Suddenly Candy jumps up panting. "Did you have a sexy dream about Freddy?" I wiggle my eyebrows. She pulls off the helmet.

"No. I was fighting off the virus in Foxy, and regaining his memories." She touches her face and arm. "So that does happen... The wounded I got in there came out with me... interesting..." I shook my head.

"So, Candy, um... The bear will need, " parts". You'll build those!" I blushed even more. "When will Foxy wake up?"

"He'll wake up in like an hour or so. Till then, I'll build parts.." Quietly "Wuss..." "And then we can finish building new bodies, I'll move their being over to the new bodies, and we are good to go." I nodded, blushing still.

"...and I'm not a wuss! I'm sexually awkward!" I growled. I grabbed the polyester, molds and nerve strands.

"Ya, Ya. Anyway, Finish the bodies, if you want, I'll go get us food." I nodded, gently intertwining the nerves into the polyester, distributing the evenly. After I finished all that, I grabbed the last mold. Which was the... Penis. I blushed as I filled it, grabbed the special nerves and placed them. Candy watched quietly, seeing how long I would last, waiting. I smirked as I finished the mold. Looking at her I spoke.

"See! I just can't do my best friends boyfriend's penis mold!" I stated proudly.

"Well you seem to be doing fine so far." She says in a somewhat taunting voice.

"Anyways I'm almost done with Foxy, I just need to crack the molds and bind the skin, place the organs, and fill 'im with blood, 'n' "stuff"." I stated, "it'll take me 20 minutes tops." I saw the food, and started drooling. Candy hands me a box of food and then looks to Freddy and Foxy.

"Hear that, you'll be almost human." I smiled.

"Well, they will be, actually. Just extremely strong and durable." I hugged Foxy, he smiled and laughed. "In fact, you guys will even be capable of sexual reproduction." I kissed Foxy's neck and his jaw dropped.

"Ok. Freddy get comfortable, your turn, I gotta go inside your control box now." She hooks up everything to Freddy, puts on the helmet, and once more passes out, along with Freddy. However, Foxy woke up completely. I looked at Foxy and smiled.

"I finished your new body. I could transfer you now if you want..." I mumble into his neck. I felt Foxy smile.

"Of course! I can't wait..." I smiled and plugged the transfer cable into the port on the nape of the neck on the new body, then I plugged it into Foxy's upload plug. I waited for a few minutes for him to move, then his new eyes opened. They were... Breathtaking. Sky blue, with flecks of orange and green.

He smiled and grabbed me, flipping us over to where I was beneath him. Then he kissed me, gently, lovingly and sweetly. I smiled into the kiss. We sat there for god knows how long just cuddling.

"I love you, Allie, so much..." Foxy murmured into my neck. I smiled even wider.

"I love you, Foxy." I hugged him tighter. "Don't ever forget it!" I giggled. He chuckled and kissed me again.

Then I saw Candy standing there, with a creepy smile, nodding, taunting me.

"Good for you Allie." I growled, jumping on her, tickling her sides.

"Beg for mercy!" I cackled. She fell to the floor laughing like an idiot.

"N...Never!" I tickle her even more. "Beg!" I shrieked with laughter. The two guys just sat there laughing at our escapade. "Ok! Ok! I give!" She continued laughing. I smiled triumphantly. Standing up and reaching out a hand to help Candy up. I realized something... Foxy is still naked! I spun around and blushed.

"F-foxy... N..." I passed out. Candy laughed harder.

"Here Foxy, put this on. Allie made it for you." She throws him a box, then reaches for my coffee. "Allie, you know me, wake up, or face my wrath." I jolt awake.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING THROW ANY NASTY SHIT ON MAH FABALAS TITTIES!" I shrieked, jumping on Foxy. Clinging to him for dear life. Candy gives me a smirk, putting my coffee down.

"I finished with Freddy, let's go ahead and upload him."

I nodded, plugging him in and we all waited a second. Then he jolted awake, I smiled. Hugging Candy, I randomly licked her looked at Freddy.

"... Tell me you made him clothes too." I froze.

"Oh shit... I forgot..." I looked around. "Guys, we should probably leave... My shift is almost over..." I looked at the clock. "And we don't want to explain all this shit!" I laughed.

"Ya... but first..." She pulls off her coat. "Freddy put this on and button it up." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Foxy.

"Let's go you guys, we can all crash at my place!" I cheered. Foxy laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. Whispering in my ear, he said something that made me blush. Candy looked at me and nodded, then walked out with Freddy.

"To the car!" she cheered. I laughed, pulling Foxy with me. We all climbed into the car and I drove the long 2 hour drive to my house.

"Hey guys we're here!" I announced and we all climbed out and walked inside. I knew we were all tired so I decided to show Candy and Freddy where they'd be sleeping.

"Freddy, Candy? Will you two sleep together?" I asked smiling pervertedly. But when I turned around, Candy had already fallen asleep on the floor, Freddy picked her up. I smiled. "Freddy do you mind sleeping with Candy?" He shook his head. I led him to one of the guest rooms and he thanked me. I just smiled. "You guys are my friends, there's no need to thank me. Sleep well." I walked out and Foxy followed me to my room, I sat on my bed and smiled.

"So... Can I sleep in here?" I laughed, pulling him down on top of me. Curling up on his chest I quickly fell asleep. "I love you." Was my goodnight to him.

"I love you, more than you think... My little Allie." And with that he followed suit, into a deep slumber.

/

I woke up to Candy jumping on my bed and glomping me.

"Wake up mother fucker!" she screamed, I just groaned. Foxy chuckled. She jumps off the bed and runs down stairs.

"You owe me pancakes!" She screamed as she ran to the back door, and with that, she ran outside. Freddy, Foxy and I all laughed and shook our heads.

"You think I'd be used to her." I smiled and stood up, looking back at Foxy, I held out my hand. "C'mon, I'd better make her pancakes..." I pulled Foxy out of the bed and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and got the mix, sugar maple, and chocolate chips, knowing Candy would kill me if I didn't make hers with those. I turned on the water and got all the measurements correct and greased up the pan, when all of the sudden I heard wood cracking and Candy slammed through the roof onto the floor.

"Ow." She grumbled and I burst into laughter.

"Dude!? What the hell?!" I gasped out, falling over with my sides clutched.

"Well you still got to make your roof so that can't happen, I'm tired of fixing it." She say as she pulls herself up from the now cracked floor, she has a few sticks and leaves in her hair, but other than that she's perfectly fine. Stupid, but fine. I shook my head.

"You're the reason it breaks!" She rolls her eyes.

"Ooh, pancakes." I shake my head.

"No pancakes for you! At least till you fix that!" I said pointing to the roof.

"Fine!" She flies away and automatically finds the plywood and starts working on the roof. I went back to finishing the pancakes while Freddy sat awkwardly and Foxy watched me cook and dance to the music. I made a huge heap of pancakes and Candy finally finished the roof. She flew down and looked at the pancakes.

"Give." I laughed, holding the pancakes hostage.

"What the magic word?" I taunted. She pokerfaces me, then reaches for the pancakes. I slapped her hand away. "Magic word?"

"Pancakes." I frowned.

"No." I held the pancakes farther away.

"I'm hungry! I want." She dives for the pancakes, I levitated out of her reach.

"Magic word?" Foxy and Freddy were laughing now. Candy groaned.

"Common! I fixed your roof!" I cackled evilly.

"Say please!?" I smiled triumphantly.

"Moo!" I shook my head. Holding them higher.

"Nope. Say please~" I taunted, Foxy and Freddy were gasping for breath and Foxy fell over.

"Don't make me spread my wings in here. You know how much shit will break if I do." I smiled.

"If you do, you fix it, and then you have to wait even longer for pancakes. Say. Please." Freddy spoke through his laughter.

"Just say it!" He gasped. Candy finally laughed.

"Fine. Give Pancakes. Please." I smiled and threw her one.

"See was that so bad?" I laughed dropping like a bowling ball and setting them down on the counter. Candy grabbed them and sat on Foxy, who was still on the floor. "Get off my man bitch!" I tackled her, knocking the pancakes out of her hands. Candy falls over laughing, using some fire to catch her pancakes. I growled and bit her in the arm. I then scurried over to Foxy and sunk my teeth into his neck, marking him. He groaned and grabbed my hair, eyes squeezing shut. Candy sits on the floor quietly eating her pancakes, Freddy looked at Candy and sat next to her,glaring at me.

"You okay Candy?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. I was still latched onto Foxy's neck, I nibbled on the bite area and licked it, he groaned. I then pulled away.

"Ya, I'm fine." She stretches her wings a little. "When I have my scales out, it becomes hard to wound me." She looks at Freddy. "Want something to eat?" She offers him a pancake. I looked at Candy and teared up, glomping her.

" I'm so sawwi! I just got territorial! Please don't be mad!" I begged squishing my cheek to hers. Candy tried hard to not laugh, but failed. She fell over laughing, hard.

"Ya. I forgive you." I smiled.

"Yaaay! I want chokwait! I want! I want I want!" I shrieked like a toddler. Candy groaned.

"Candy-bear?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Um... Candy? Why is she acting like a 3 year old?" Foxy asked.

"Attention. As a joke. I honestly don't know, but…" She stands up. "Now it's your problem!" She runs to the living room. I ran after her.

"Big sister! I WANT CHOKWAIT!" I screeched.

"Ask Foxy!" She grabs a pillow and hits me with it, running upstairs. I flew to the floor, silent for a moment. Then...

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAHHH!" I sobbed, hiding my face into the pillow. Candy throws a mint at me.

"Eat that and shut up!" I look at it and cry even harder. Foxy and Freddy ran in eyes wide.

"What happened!?" They both yelled.

"Allie's acting like a child again. Foxy, now she's your problem." She throws another mint at me. I sob louder.

"Ok, I'm done." She throws a Hershey's Kiss at me, then leans on the railing to watch. My sobs quiet to sniffles and I looked at the chocolate, I grabbed it and opened it and ate it while sulking. Foxy looks at me wide-eyed.

"Allie? Why are you... Acting so childish?" I looked at him, head cocked.

"Huh?" I questioned. I giggled, hugging Foxy. "Cuddly..." I murmured. Candy facepalmed.

"It's just some weird thing she does. I think she actually forgets what she was doing once I get her to shut up." I looked up at Foxy, and climbed on his shoulders.

"Go! Go horsey! Go!" I giggled

"So you now being her boyfriend get to deal with it now." I started gnawing on Foxy's ear, my teeth scratching it.

"Ow! GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled, swatting at me. I popped him on the nose.

"No swearing!" He growled and smashed his lips to mine. I froze, after a few moments I snapped out of it. "Uh... How did we get in the living room? Candy? When'd you get up there?!" I yelled, shock.

"You had an episode again." blushed, looking at her.

"AGAIN!? AGHHH!" I grabbed my head, "Faaaahhhhk!"

"Yep." I hid my face.

"What did I do?" I murmured.

"Today you had a tantrum over chocolate!" She yells at me. "But it's all good now." I blushed, smacking my head. Oh god...

"Why do I taste blood?"

"You bit Foxy…"

"... ARGGGG! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" I yelled hugging him, tearing up. He chuckled, whispering into my ear.

"Its alright... I liked it..." He kissed my neck and I squeaked, leaping away.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I thought for a moment.

"Well the guys need clothes and we need, an actual first date sooo... SHOPPING!" I yelled happily.

"Nooooo…! Wait! Can I go to GameStop?" I laughed nodding. Candy cheered and ran out to the car, I laughed.

"We'd better go before she starts breaking things..." I smiled, grabbing Foxy and Freddy, dragging them to the car.

"Lets go! So whats the plan?" She asked bouncing up and down. I laughed, shaking my head and getting into the drivers seat.

"Get your games, get the guys clothes, get my shit that I want. Magic daemon summon a shit-ton of money and go fuck nuts!" I cheered, screeching out of the driveway, slamming on the gas. I always did drive like a maniac…

"Stop driving stupid!" Candy shrieked, holding the support bar for dear life, I laughed.

"WHY?!" I skidded past red light, almost causing a wreck.

"THATS WHY!" she screamed.

"NEVEEEER!" I screamed screeching into the mega-mall parking lot and slamming into a parking space. Candy sighed.

"Wait don't we live an hour away from here?" I smiled maniacally. "Ya, I thought so. Hey wait… are you going to make me shop for something?" I laughed evilly.

"Perhaps..." I did the evil villain hand thing. Smiling even more creepily.

"Yaaa… so… Bye!" Candy jumped out of the car and ran to GameStop. I cackled and chased her, tackled and dragged her into the mall.

"Oy, its not up to you!" I smiled still dragging her, the guys behind us.

"Fine! Theres a GameStop in the mall anyway." Candy grumbled. I smiled triumphantly, dropping her and skipping away towards Bath & Bodyworks. Candy ran off to GameStop again, Freddy behind her. Foxy ran after me.

" Wait up!" He called.

(Candy)

I ran into GameStop, automatically heading for the horror games. I haven't played one in awhile.

(*ring ring*)

I pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"You forgot money... Haha!" Allie cackled on the other end.

"Say what now…"

I check all my pockets. My two main pockets, my back pockets, and the two extra ones on the side of my pants. I don't have my money… I spoke again.

"... Can I have some cash?"

"I don't know..." Allie taunted. I facepalmed.

"What do you want…?" I could practically HEAR her smile.

"... You must come shopping with me!" Allie yelled into the speaker.

"Ugh! Fine! Where the hell are you…?" I groaned. I heard her laugh.

"...jk. Check your pockets bye!" She hung up. I became very annoyed, but rechecked all my pockets. Look… Cash, … $100,000,000,000,000,000!? I'm rich now… I sigh.

"Annnnndddd… now I owe her…" But I buy several horror games, along with several figurines, a Halo controller, and head for the game systems. I buy the XBox 360, PS4, and the WiiU. After my little freak out, and buying everything, I put it all in the car, not worth carrying, and looked around for Allie. I owed her.

(Allie)

I laughed as I hung up on Candy and I looked around Bath & Bodyworks. I decide to buy one of everything and I then put it all in the car... But it didn't fit... Oh well I was tired of this car anyways! I did my thing and made a huge 18 wheeler with a 45" box trailer appear in its place. I put all the stuff in the back along with Candy's GameStop stuff. I then called her.

"Hey Candy?" I asked when she answered.

"Hm?" I smiled.

"Come out to the car real quick!" I said.

"Sure." She came out and her jaw dropped.

"Sometimes I forget that your abilities have no limits…" I smiled.

"Do you want that live environment platform? Y'know with all the interactive stuff, and the envirodome?"

"Well hell ya! That would make videogames very interesting… oh and I need to go buy my motorcycle." She gives off a huge smile. "Oh ya. I owe you for the money… what do you want…?" I laughed.

"Nothing, really, I just wanna spoil my sister!" I smiled at her. "I'll go get those huge ass intergames, you go get your cycle. Be picky, expensive and greedy!" I called running into the mall. I ran over to the huge show stage for the interactive environment and ran up. I looked at the dealer.

"I will give you 90 trillion dollars for this and the EnviroDome." I said casually. His eyes bulged and he gasped, looking at me shocked.

"Miss, I assure you-" I cut him off.

"Trust me, I can give you that three times over every year. Just load them into the 18-wheeler outside with the black red and purple detailing!" I said and ran off the Harley store. I saw Candy and smiled. "Hey Candy!? Did you decide!?" I called to her.

"Yep. This nice red one. It reminds me of the one my dad used to have." She then walks over and picks out a black helmet with a blue flaming pattern on it and heads to the register. I follow her, I look at the lady and smile.

"My sister wants the red Cycle and I want..." I looked around, seeing the ones I wanted. "The blue, purple, green, orange, white and the... I guess I'll get the black '89 Classic." The lady blinked.

"Miss, we don't allow people to buy that many on a long term payment." She said in a really snooty tone. I growled.

Hey! Go to the bottom

"Cash. I'm paying in cash." I pulled a shit ton of money from my purse. "This cover it? I'm sure it does and then some." I growled at her, making her cower. "Oh, and bring them to the 18-wheeler outside with the black red and purple detailing!" I said, a smile back on my face. I grabbed Candy's hand and skipped away. I froze. "Candy... Where are the guys?" I asked quietly.

"Thought they were with you, plus you didn't exactly need all those motorcycles…" I pouted.

"I wanted them though! And did you see the look on that bitches plastic face!? Hilarious! Annd we'd better find the guys..." I trailed off, looking around for Foxy and Freddy. We wandered around and I saw Foxy, but. Who was that!? Why is she kissing him!? I ran towards him and with tears streaming down my face.

"Foxy!? How could you!? I HATE YOU!" I scream, I slapped him and ran out of the building, sobs escaping me like no tomorrow. I didn't hear him call after me...

(Candy)

I can't believe what I just saw. Foxy betrayed Allie!

I walk up inbetween Foxy and this one chick.

"Foxy, What. The. Hell!" I give him a good gut punch. "EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"Um! Excuse me? Who the hell are you?!" The bitch said in an annoying voice. She pushed me. I turn to look at her, my face is calm, but my eyes say death.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I belive that question goes to you. So tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I am." the girl smirked.

"Dianna Radcliff, and I. Want. Him." She pointed to Foxy.

"One question before I tell you who I am… Why do you want him?" she scoffed.

"Because. He is hot, and sexy! Duh! Are you ugly AND dumb!?" She let out an annoying laugh.

"Oh am I now?" I say in a calm voice.

She let out another nasally laugh. " Wow, are you seriously that stupid!?" She smirked. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" She taunted.

"Is that a challenge?" I taunt back, popping my knuckles. She smirked.

"Try me, weirdo!" She jabbed.

"Alright. You asked for it." I give her one good hard punch to the face. "Thought I wouldn't do it hu!? You don't know who you're messing with JACK ASS!" Suddenly I heard a crash. Allie.

(ALLIE)

I crashed into the food court and jumped onto the skank. Slamming her head onto the ground, my hands wrapped around her neck.

"You BITCH!" I shrieked, my 13 voices merged. "First you steal MY boyfriend, then YOU HAVE THE STUPIDITY TO INSULT MY SISTER!? I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INNARDS AND STRING THIS PLACE WITH THEM LIKE GARLAND!" I shrieked. Still slamming her head on the floor. But then Candy ran up behind me and had to pry me off of her, putting me into a choke hold till I calmed down.

"No more death Allie! Don't make your fear true! Don't be what you fear you are!" I froze, my mind clearing.

"C-candy!? What haAHHH! WHY AM I COVERED IN BLOOD!?" I screamed. Candy released me from her hold, bringing me to see what I had done... I let out a sob. "Did... Did I... Kill her?" I quietly asked. Candy stands up, with no expression on her face or eyes.

"You tell me…" I stood and looked at the girl, her chest was barely moving. I sighed.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" I commanded to one of the bystanders. I looked at Foxy, who was staring at me wide-eyed, I looked at got home rqther quickly.I

"Go home Allie. Now." Just then Freddy walks up, seeing the catastrophe. "You too Freddy, I'll be waiting, I'm taking the motorcycle." With that Candy walks away, and heads home. I looked to Foxy.

"Allie i-" I held up my hand.

"No. Its over Foxy." I looked at Freddy. " Let's get going. Now." I ran off, Freddy close behind. I got to the truck and started it and slammed on the gas, leaving Foxy to walk home.

/flashback/

I looked at all my mama's stuff all packed away, all gone. I looked around for her, she was outside. I ran towards her.

"MAMA! DONT LEAVE! PLEASE, DADDY DOESN'T LOVE HER! HE LOVES YOU!" I yell, running towards her, she turns to me.

"Allieanna, my little girl. I know you think that, but I need you to grow up. Love isn't real. A fairytale, never to be. There may be family love, but no true love. Just infatuation, that fades and withers, left to die like a rose into winter. Please promise me you'll never let yourself be that stupid as to think love is real. Watashi wa, anata ga, watashi no chīsana hana tsuyoku suruhitsuyōgā kare wa waruda, sono baishunpu wa anata o damasu sete wa wa kanojo no me de sore o miru koto ga dekimasu.*1" I looked at her, shocked. She never used Japanese, unless she needed to tell me something secret, I stood straight.

"Hai, okā wa hanarete chichi o nusunda koto ga shōfu o shin'yō wa honmonode ga shō wa koi ni ochiru koto wa arimasen yakusoku wa naību hikiiru no haha wa, watashi wa jigoku de o ai shimashou .Akuma kare shinsetsuna watashinohaha dēmon ni koto ga arimasu.*2" I bowed to her and she got into her car and drove off. I stood there, silent.

"Allie!? Why are you out here!? You'll catch a cold!" Said the homewrecker herself. She put a hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away, spitting at her.

"Don't touch me! Whore!" I said calmly. The woman looked at me and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and picking me up by it. I didn't even whimper. She opened the door and threw me at my father.

"She called me a whore and spat at me!" She yelled, angry. I looked at my "father", who scowled at me.

" Don't. Ever. Call. Dianna a whore, bastard child!" That's when the beating started...

/end flashback/

When I got home, it was dark. I got out of the truck, and started for the house, when I noticed a dark figure with a long coat, it was obviously Candy.

"You remembered that day didn't you?" I said nothing. "Fairytales can come true. I am proof of that and so are you… Remember that, as well as this. True love does exist, but that all depends on if you wish to accept it." With that she walks inside. I looked after her and let a disturbing smile wash over me.

"Dare ga akuma o aisurudeshou ka?Subete no watashi wa monogoto o koroshite iru tame ni yoidesu!*3" I let out a disturbing laugh and started towards the house, already planning Foxy's death.

/

1: I need you to be strong, my little flower. And don't let that whore fool you, she's evil. I can see it in her eyes.

2:Yes, mother. I won't trust that whore who stole father away. Love isn't real. This is proof. I promise I will never fall in love. Love is a lie led by the naive. goodbye mother, I'll see you in hell. May the devil he kind to my mother daemon.

3: who would love a demon? all I'm good for is killing things!

/

(Allie's POV)

I stood in the driveway for a while, thinking of Foxy, Candy and my mom... Why was it that every time I got happy, disaster followed? I guess I'm just meant to be miserable. I let out a loud sigh, before walking inside the house.

I passed Candy's room and heard her soft snoring, I peeked in and saw her cuddled up to Freddy, a smile on her face. Why... Why was she allowed to be happy and I wasn't!? What did I do? Did I mess up? I growled and stormed towards my room, slamming my door open. I walked over to my closet and put on a silk nightgown, before quickly brushing out my hair and laying in my bed. I was brimming on sleep when I heard the front door open and Foxy stagger into the house.

I smirked evilly and I stood from my bed, walking towards the door. I heard Foxy walk up the stairs and towards my room, I opened the door and he looked up, startled.

"A-Allie? I thought you'd be asleep..." He muttered sadly, I smiled. Foxy looked taken aback. I giggled and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck. He stood there shocked for a moment, then hugged back.

"Im not mad anymore... Come on, let's go to bed!" I said, pulling him towards the bed. He smiled and pushed me onto the mattress, kissing me roughly. "Easy, big boy... I'm sensitive." I smirked and flipped him over. Kissing and biting his neck, I snuck my hand under a pillow. I felt the cold metal of a knife. Smirking I started to pull out the knife and I bit into Foxy's neck.

"OW! Easy, Allie... Damn." He growled, holding his neck. I smirked and kissed him again, he flipped us over and I made sure to keep the knife in hand. I started to raise the knife, but suddenly I heard Candy scream. I jolted up and ran towards Candy's room

(Candy POV)

"No… Not again." I couldn't help it, and I didn't mind it, but it hurt. It hurt alot. Freddy was suddenly thrown out of the bed as my wings suddenly appeared, but this time… this time my corruption was taking over again.

With my eyes closed tightly, all I could hear was Freddy calling out to me, asking what was wrong… But then the voices faded, holes, almost like tares appeared in my wings as the turned black and grey, as well as my skin color seemed to fade as well. My hair turned pitch black, and a long hooded cloak appeared on me, torn at the bottom.

I was Death, with only my orange dragon eyes, and spirit left intact. The window burst open as the transformation completed, and as I turned all I saw were Freddy, Allie, and Foxy all looking at me with fear. Except for Allie, she looked pissed.

"Damn it Candy, you said you had control! What happened!?" She yelled. With a some what distant and distorted voice I reply.

"She is no longer here, I am Death, as you well know. But I will answer for her. She can not control me. I am always here, however she did manage to lock me away temporarily, but now I am here. But do not fear, I will return her to you in due time." With that my Death Axe is summoned and I wait, wondering if they have anything else to ask of me. Allie smiled.

"You know who I am?" She giggled.

"Of course. I see you most times when the transformation happens."

"So you know how powerful I am?"

"Indeed. You are the new daemon queen if I'm not mistaken. Therefore we should be doing a bit of business." Allie cackled.

"I like the way you think, took the words out of my mouth..." Suddenly the one named Foxy spoke.

"Allie!? What the hell are you doing!?" She growled.

"What the fuck does it look like? I was going to kill you... But torture seems better, so... Bye!" She waved and skipped over to me. "Hiya partner!"

"I am not your partner. I am a neutral entity, that of which works with both daemon and angel, and I most certainly won't help you kill someone whose time has not come. If they are not in my book, I will not take their soul." she groaned.

"Ugh, I meant you take those whose souls are in the book, and I put them there, y'know... World domination? New realm of Hell?" She smiled. Foxy, looked shocked.

"W-wait kill me? Why!?" He looked like he was going to cry, "I thought you loved me..." He sobbed. I looked at the daemon angrily.

"You have been corrupting the Book of Souls?!" She smiled, laughing.

"Who else?" She growled out the next part, "Now, you'd better behave, before I bind you."

"You can not bind one who is neutral. As I am Death I can kill demons and angels just as easily as mortals, though I also must keep the balance." she cackled and waved her hand, disabling my movement.

"IM THE FUCKING QUEEN OF HELL! I DO WHAT I WANT!" She then threw me against a wall. "Unless you want to go into the cage with Lucifer. You'll do what I tell you to." I unbind my hand and summon the Book of Souls, I form a flame under it, it now being a Spirit flame (Also known as a "Fox Fire") and burn the book. With the burst of that energy the binding is gone, but also much of my power. I fall to the floor, vulnerable. Allie smirked, walking towards me. "Dummy, now I can do this..." Suddenly my mind went black.

(Allie POV)

I smiled as I took over Death, now, we kill the fox.

"Allie, please, baby... Don't do this! I love you! Please!" Foxy sobbed as Candy walked towards him, Death Axe in hand. She was under my control.

"Aww... Look at you, crying and begging... Its makin' me kinda hot..." I cackled, feeling my sadistic side coming out. I shook my head and Candy raised her axe at my command, then it descended.

(Candy (Death) POV)

My mind was not my own and I could not control myself, but I could see what I was doing. And what I saw was Foxy running from me. I didn't want to do this, but hopefully he could survive till I regained my power and the new Book of Souls was done being created back in my Realm of Death. I felt dazed and I couldn't do anything… But then I felt it. Candy's Dragon Fire… and it was regaining control.

(Allie POV)

I smiled so Mich my cheeks split, as Candy/Death raised the axe over Foxy's head. He was sobbing and begging her to stop and I was just laughing.

°Wait, what are you doing?! What the hell is wrong with...÷

•NO! He deserves to die for hurting us...•

~I don't want to hurt the cuddly guy... I like him...~

•You like everything, you moronically innocent imbecile...•

°DAMN IT I DON'T WANT THIS!°

•TOO BAD! IM IN CONTROL!•

~Please don't hurt Foxy? Sissy?~

•Shut up! I'm in control now!•

I came back to and yelled at Candy "Kill him, damn it!" Instead of following through she turned to me and spoke.

"I. Will. Not. Kill. Him." I looked at Candy in shock, disbelief and rage.

•How the hell did she break my hold?•

~She's a neutral... She's stronger than us.~

°Saika, sister I know you're angry but please, let me have control! You are making a HUGE mistake!°

•Fine, but if he hurts us again, he's mine!•

~YAAAY! Bye big sissy~

°I'm sure I'll see you soon, Saika, Hikari. Goodbye for now.÷

When I finally regained control, I looked around and then I looked and Candy, shock on my face.

" C-candy?" Then I passed out.

(Candy (regular) POV)

I had regained control finally and I reverted back to my main form, but I knew Death would return, She had to, a new book was made. I look around only to see Allie passed out on the floor, Foxy watching with fear and sorrow, and Freddy, looking as if hes trying to figure out to help everyone.

"I...I'm sorry Foxy. But what is best now is for you to make Allie forgive you. Take her to ya'lls room and get some sleep. I look to Freddy, then Foxy, then both. "Remember that we are not normal, that we need help… especially Allie… I feel that with every bad thing that happens to her, a little more of her will slip away until the day comes that I, or Death… will have to bring her to the River of Souls…" As I finish I turn back to Death and fly out the window.

"Heed my warning, and beware of what is to come if you stay on this path."


End file.
